Sengoku Jidai University
by Fireminx
Summary: AU : The deadliest campus in the world, an untrained miko and a newly ressurected hanyou...perfect roommates right? IK MS SR and college humor.
1. Freshman Fall Part 1

**Chapter 1: Freshman Fall**

Sengoku Jidai University accepted and produced only the finest. The finest that is, according to the youkai world. It was a university run owned and run by youkai who could have cared less about the human world, except for the minor factor that some of the pesky creatures were relatively dangerous to their exclusive culture. For that reason the late owner/president opened the doors to the most unexpected of students.

Humans.

Not just any humans, however. The demon lord only allowed those that would prove beneficial for youkai to learn to coexist with…and ones that could survive the dangers of an area with high concentrations of deadly demons. Demon slayers, holy monks, and mikos were admitted into the halls of Sengoku. At first there was a great deal of resistance from both sides. Then the president did the most unthinkable thing.

He took a human for his wife.

Now, years later, humans still found it difficult within the University walls, especially after the death of the late president. The new president did nothing to hinder the human students, but neither did he help them either. However, the fact did remain that Sengoku Jidai was THE best education available. In some cases, it was the only place to receive training.

Which was why Kagome Higurashi stood at the dark gates of the entrance way, scared out of her wits.

"It's just the gate," her grandfather said behind her.

"But if this part terrifies me, what's the inside like?" Kagome whispered, as if the gates would suddenly come alive and kill her.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," her mother said cheerfully. "It's just college."

The entire family looked at her incredulously. Mrs. Higurashi just continued to smile as if her daughter were about to enter just any college and not the most dangerous one in the world.

"Can I have Kagome's stereo if she dies?" Souta asked from the car backseat.

"HEY!" Kagome snapped at her little brother who promptly stuck out his tongue. Rather than retaliate Kagome chose to ignore him. She attempted to convince herself it was the 'mature' thing to do. Part of her wanted to ignore maturity and just smack her sibling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Sen-Jidai, Kagome. I'm Kaede, the Dean of Human Students." The older miko shook Kagome's hand and motioned for her to sit down across from the small, cheap steel desk. It hardly looked like a Dean's office. There were small, barely held together shelves with a few books, and notebooks and files were strewed all over the floor. How did she ever find anything?

"Pleasure to meet you," Kagome said politely. She suddenly really wished family were allowed on the campus…but it looked like she was out of luck. They had given her the keys to the old temple car, patted her on the head, wished her luck and caught the bus back home.

"I am especially pleased you decided to come here, Kagome," Kaede said with a smile. "But I will have to warn you about our campus. Your life is in danger every second you are outside the protective barrier of you room. Some of the most ruthless demons study here….and they don't leave until their studies are complete, no matter how many times they fail. Some will want your power, others your blood and some just want you dead."

Kagome inhaled a ragged breath and nodded. She had been told this all before. The selection process had been long, hard and full of similar lectures such as this.

"Don't ever be afraid to defend yourself, no matter who the demon is," Kaede said. "Even the president himself."

Now THAT was news to Kagome's ears.

"Ok, I think I've warned you enough for today. There's no experience like your own. I'm sure you'll find out how dangerous it is within a few hours if not minutes of leaving my office. Here is your class schedule," she said as she handed her a piece of paper.

Kagome briefly looked down, surprised by the class load. This wasn't going to be an easy first semester.

"As a new miko you should learn as much about youkai as you can in addition to spiritual and physical training. I also advise you take extra caution in not being late to any class headed by a youkai professor. They will be looking for any and all excuses to verbally harass you. Don't be late, don't skip and don't, whatever you do, talk back to them when they are harassing you. Equality stopped when you entered these gates."

"I understand," Kagome said, taking a deep breath and straightening her backbone. She gave Dean Kaede her best determined expression. "I'll succeed or die trying."

"Now now, no need to be so dramatic. Just take care of yourself, ya hear? And try to keep a sense of humor. It's the only way to survive in this place." Kagome gave her a winning smile before jumping up and posing with a little peace sign.

"I'll knock 'em dead!" she joked and practically bounded out of the office.

"What is it with kids and the peace sign these days?" Kaede asked herself. "Goodness I hope that girl catches on fast. I don't want to send a failure letter with ashes to her family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Room 713? Does that mean the 7th floor?" Kagome murmured while looking at the paper in her hand. As she stepped out of the office a hand snaked out and yanked on her wrist, pulling her down the hallway. Surprised, Kagome pulled back, offsetting her balance so that both she and the other person fell flat on their asses.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the woman hissed and she got up, dusting her butt off. Kagome looked up at the woman in wonderment. She was dressed in what seemed to be a black spandex Chinese outfit with arm, leg and stomach guards of a rather interesting pink color. Never had she seen such masculine wear look feminine.

"You grabbed me!" Kagome protested.

"Of course I did, you idiot! I have to get you out of here before the Thunder Brothers get wind of the fresh meat on campus."

"You could have said something," Kagome argued, pushing herself up.

"I'll apologize after we get out of here, but for now we have to-"

"Sango! Babe, what brings you to admin?" came a voice thick with sarcasm. Turning Kagome found herself uncomfortably close to two rather nasty looking demons. The shorter, more attractive of the two looked down at Kagome and smiled, sharp teeth doing nothing to make her feel at ease. "The new miko, huh? I hear she's totally untrained. What do you think Manten? Should we be generous and show her around?"

The larger of the two demons, fairly bald except for a few hairs sprouting atop his large head began to jump up and down, clapping his hands eagerly like a small child promised a new toy.

"Oh, I always wanted to play with a miko!"

"She's not a toy, Hiten" Sango snapped, pulling a sword from her belt. "Come on Kagome, we need to go….NOW!"

"Not so fast, demon slayer bitch," Hiten said, moving too fast for Kagome to see. Sango went from defensive stance to being slammed into the corridor wall, the sword knocked from her grasp. He turned to Kagome with a smirk and grabbed her waist, pulling her close until his nose was touching hers.

'What the hell does he think he's doing?' Kagome thought. She soon felt claws traveling up her leg. She could feel his breath along side her ear, warm but deadly. The other demon looked all too happy at this turn of events, eyes narrowing in a wicked gleam. Her muscles tensed as her stomach threatened to empty itself of her breakfast.

"You mikos are always virgins," Hiten whispered. "So tight and hot….and you scream so prettily. That's all you weak humans are good for. A good fuck and power boost. If you're good we might even kill you faster." Clawed fingers stopped at the junction between her legs, his hand rubbing along her jeans in a way no one had ever dared touch Kagome.

"Get off of me!" Kagome snapped, her fists clenching as she tried to pull away from him. His firm grip soon turned into a vice, cutting off circulation with painful sharpness.

"Or what, untrained miko?" he laughed. She turned her head, brown eyes narrowed in deadly anger as sparks of pink lightening flashed from her irises.

Outside students were walking by the admin when screams began. Clouds suddenly gathered above in an unnatural darkness as lightening flashed. On the 10th floor of the cathedral like structure glass shattered as two figures were blow out of the building, falling down to the ground in a heap of charred broiled flesh.

"What the hell was that?" Sango asked the new girl she was carrying across the campus. She only hoped no one would chose to attack them now. Her stomach felt like it'd been hit with a ten ton truck and the new girl didn't look like she could step on a dead fly. Kagome's body was completely exhausted. At this point she could barely walk.

"Self defense," Kagome replied weakly.

"Gods, and to think I was worried!"

"You should be…I can't control that. I was lucky this time."

"It doesn't always kick in when you are in danger?"

"It's….selective," Kagome replied, her eyes holding a far off look. "Can I sleep now?"

"Let me get you to your room. Rin will take care of you from there."

"Rin?"

"Your roommate. Don't worry, she's human and very well protected."

"I have a roommate? That's nice," Kagome said weakly, passing out completely.

"Good God you're heavy!" Sango muttered, hoisting the girl inside the dorm.

"Oh, got a new girlfriend Sango?" Miroku asked as she passed him sitting in the entrance way. He stood and opened the doors for her, taking Kagome's feet. "Can I watch you guys go at it?"

"She's the new miko, perv."

"Damn, you two would have been so hot. Who's the lucky roommate?"

"Rin."

"I hope she doesn't mind erratic hours. What happened to her?"

"Hiten and Manten."

"Shit! Is she ok?" he asked, all humor gone. "They didn't…..did they?"

"No. Her powers kicked in their natural defense mode and sent them flying out of the window. If they aren't dead they won't be happy with her when they heal."

"How long was she here before they got to her?"

"Not even an hour."

"Dammit, they're working faster now. I'll inform the rest of the women to be on guard. They'll be looking for confidence boosters before coming after her again."

"Thanks Miroku. Well, here's her new room. You want to help me unload her stuff? Let's hope they haven't figured out which car is hers yet."

Sango and Miroku gently laid her on the bed, taking an extra blanket from Rin's side to drape over her. Rin wouldn't care….in fact, she probably wouldn't notice.

"Maybe they'll assume she has some sort of defensive mechanism on it or something. You know, touch and be purified."

"You know untrained mikos can't do that," Sango said as she closed the door.

"Yeah…but do they?" he said with a smirk. "There are a lot of silly rumors going around this campus."

"I bet. Especially since you start half of them."

"Demons are so gullible sometimes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke with a pounding headache, opening her eyes with a groan. As her eyes focused she found herself nearly nose to nose with a small childlike face.

"Hi, I'm Rin!" the girl said all too cheerfully. "Sango said you might come around by dinner time. You hungry?"

Blinking in confusion Kagome was unable to answer as the young girl pulled her up off the bed and out the door. As her head cleared she realized the girl was talking, chattering on as if Kagome were a long time friend she needed to catch up with.

"I looked at your class schedule, I hope you don't mind. Miko training is very interesting. I studied it when I was younger. I always wanted to be a miko, but I never did show any indication toward that spiritual stuff. All I got are brains. Good thing I've been here all my life or I'd probably be at one of those other universities."

Rin chattered on, not really letting Kagome respond or anything as they walked down the hallways. Kagome noticed the glares and hateful looks the youkai around them gave her….but they carefully moved out of Rin's way. In fact, they seemed to be purposefully avoiding her as if she were holding some sort of youkai disease. She was different though. Several legs were jutted out, trying to trip her. One bull demon carefully avoided Rin, but placed himself in Kagome's way, making her pivot to get around him without running smack into his broad chest. The pivot meant she didn't avoid the next demon's foot which sent her sprawling. Rin looked back.

"Oh goodness, are you ok? I guess you're more tired than we thought," she said, totally oblivious to the demons around her. A clawed hand locked around Kagome's bicep, yanking her up in a bruising grip. Kagome winced, looking at the snake demon who flashed a forked tongue at her. He didn't hold the look of someone genuinely concerned with her welfare. More like he enjoyed looking like he was helping when in fact a black and blue bruise would now be on her arm.

"Honestly, the men here act like they've never seen a woman before. You'd never think this campus was almost 50/50 male/female."

Kagome merely rubber her arm, tears forming in her eyes. She knew the campus would be cruel, but she was beginning to wonder if she would be able to survive. How was it Rin, who seemed totally defenseless, was avoided like the plague? Was there something she didn't know?

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rin suddenly yelled, pulling Kagome through the crowded line up to a rather tall youkai. Long silver hair gently flicked to the side as his head turned, attention turned to the small human before him. Golden eyes looked down at the bubbly girl, face passive and almost aristocratic. He almost looked human….with the exception of his unusual hair, cheek stripes, moon crescent and pointy ears…not to mention unusual eyes. He was so humanlike she couldn't tell what sort of demon he was. Weren't human like youkai the most dangerous?

'He's certainly the most attractive youkai I've ever seen,' Kagome thought to herself.

"This is my new roommate Kagome!" the girl piped up. The demon did not really respond, his impassive stance showing he probably could have cared less. "Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru-sama. He's my guardian."

'Bingo,' Kagome thought. 'They avoid her out of fear from him.' Putting on her best smile she offered her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said politely. The demon looked at her for the first time, an eyebrow raised in disdain.

"Of course it is," he said, deep voice filled with arrogance as he turned, walking into the dinning hall without a second glance.

"What an asshole," Kagome muttered to herself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? He doesn't like humans much. Except me!" Rin said brightly. Kagome looked at her incredulously. Compared to the silent, arrogant, introverted demon Rin was the complete opposite in every way.

'What the…..?' Kagome thought to herself, confused as hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Gods, what was I thinking coming here?" Kagome said as she staggered out of the academic building, Sango not far behind her. Sango merely laughed.

"You've only had a week of classes so far! Don't worry, we all get used to the abuse. It takes about a month to learn how to manipulate the system."

"Manipulate?" Kagome gasped in horror. "I just want to squeak by! Did Professor Kanna have to pull me up in front of the entire class and discuss why miko virginity was an essential part of purification? How did she know I was a virgin?"

"Smell," Sango pointed out. "They all know. Damn noses are too sensitive if you ask me. I'd love to break more than a hundred of them on this campus. The last time I did that I got isolated detention for a week."

"Isolated detention?"

"You are locked in your room, meals are brought by the good graces of your friends and you are not allowed to make up the class work you miss." Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

"For defending yourself?"

"It's not considered defense unless you are dead afterwards." Kagome paled.

"Then last week…."

"Don't worry. Hiten and Manten have too much pride to admit an untrained miko fried them. Watch your back though. They'll be out of the hospital this afternoon."

"That fast?"

"Demon healing is ten times faster than ours."

"Thanks for the warning. Oh, by the way, where's archery range?"

"Behind the greenhouse, past the admin buildings. Be careful. It's easy to get ambushed around there."

_Thwack. Thunk._

'Gods my concentration is shot,' Kagome thought as she went down range to inspect the target. There were four circles….her arrows were too far down and to the right, barely in the third outcropping circle. 'That's the difference between hit and miss,' she thought with a sigh. 'I need to learn to put the stress behind me.'

She calmed herself, drawing back the bow string with determination. The arrow began to glow pink, power radiating from its shaft. Centering on the target, she cleared her mind from everything else, her fingers gently releasing the string.

_Thwack. Thunk._

The arrow hit dead center in the target, smoking as it connected with the spiritually protected paper. It wouldn't do to blow the targets up in practice.

Kagome gave an exhausted sigh and set the bow down.

"I shouldn't have taken a week off," she said absently. "One week and I'm totally off. Gods, how am I going to work this into my schedule?" She retrieved the arrows, looking up at the darkening sky with a worried glance. 'I need to get back to the dorm. Sango warned me about being on campus after dark….alone."

Packing up quickly, Kagome raced out of the practice range, jogging with stiff muscles around the greenhouse building. Nearly tripping she stopped and looked down.

Untied shoe.

"One day I'd like to have just a bit of luck," she said through clenched teeth, bending down to tie her shoe. Raised voices soon caught her attention, her hands stopping mid lace.

"An-chan, should I dye my hair when I get it?" Manten's voice said from around the corner. Kagome's heart skipped a beat in terror.

"Wait till we get you hair, then worry about what to do to it, idiot."

"Hiten, do you think that potion will really work?" another voice asked. Shit…now he had his friends as backup?

"Well we'll find out once we kill her. First she needs to learn her lesson."

"Oh goodie goodie! Are you going to shock her? Are you An-chan?"

"Only way to immobilize her isn't it?" Hiten snapped. "Damn uppity mikos. They should learn their place in this world."

'Move,' Kagome's mind screamed. She could hear the footsteps and see the shadows through the translucent greenhouse glass. They were about 3 steps from the corner where they would turn and see her. 'MOVE!'

With strength she didn't know she possessed, Kagome dropped everything and sprinted along the side of the greenhouse. It was too long. She would never make it to the corner of the building before they saw her. Desperate she looked along the glass. Didn't greenhouses have doors or something? ANYTHING!

The setting sunlight suddenly caught on something shiny….something unglasslike. There. A doorknob. Grasping it with both hands she twisted.

Locked.

'No way,' she thought. 'You are going to let me in!' She twisted and twisted, seeing the shadows at the edge of the corner. Desperate, she threw her weight against the door.

Which swung freely, opening into the greenhouse with ease. Startled Kagome went sprawling into the garden's warmth. She quickly kicked the door closed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"An-chan, LOOK!" Manten cried, his voice muffled by the greenhouse glass. Kagome's heart stilled, blood pounding in her ears. "Her books. Damn bitch must have heard us coming."

"Smells like she's in the greenhouse," Hiten said all too cheerfully.

"What about the hanyou?" someone else asked, voice deep but obviously cautious.

"He's been pinned to that tree for years. Don't cry before you're hurt!"

Kagome didn't bother to listen to the rest of what they had to say. She pushed herself up off the ground, hissing as her ankle protested at the harsh treatment. Looking around she tried to find a place to hide.

The greenhouse was huge, filled with plants in various places. This was a youkai greenhouse, however, and there was no telling what sort of plants they kept. For all she knew there might be one that liked to eat humans.

No one had really bothered to keep the greenhouse tidy. Plants were put wherever there was room. A small path wound through the vegetation, branching off in various directions. Behind her she could hear the door to the greenhouse open.

"Just blast the shit out of the way," someone suggested.

"And have the president after my head for destroying Rin's favorite garden? Are you mad?"

"An-chan, isn't the miko Rin's roommate?"

"Yes, but when we're done with her no one will recognize her enough to claim her."

"Oh goodie goodie!"

'I think I'm going to be sick,' Kagome thought. 'Did these guys not have a mother in their childhood or something?'

She pushed the vines to the side, forcing her way toward the center of the garden. With any luck the overwhelming smells of the plants would mask her scent and fear. At this point she smelled like half the plants anyway. She carefully pulled a rather prickly branch to the side, biting back a cry when a hidden thorn punctured her finger. A small bead of blood appeared on her fingertip. Acting quickly she put the finger to her mouth, sucking on the painful digit. Hopefully they had no smelled her blood.

In her haste to cover up the scent of her blood, Kagome's foot caught on a large root, sending her sprawling forward down a slight incline. She went crashing through the brush, pots falling left and right around her. Something large and hard broke her roll, giving her a rather nasty bump on the head.

"Oh sure….they didn't hear that at ALL!" she said to herself, rubbing the back of her head. She looked up, trying to figure out what the devil she'd hit with such force.

A very tall tree filled her vision. Its branches towered above everything else in the greenhouse, creating a canopy over the small area. Its trunk looked thick enough for 10 men to stand hand and hand around, roots planted into the very ground itself. It looked ancient. Ancient and powerful.

And halfway up the majestic tree, confined within unnaturally thick growning vines, was a demon with long silvery hair….not too unlike Sesshoumaru's. Two ears adorned his downcast head, eyes closed in eternal sleep. Amidst the vines holding him there was an arrow. It stuck straight out of his heart, sealing him to the tree. She could see the glow around the seal. Whoever had sealed him wanted him to stay that way. Permanently.

'Youkai?' she thought absently, all thoughts of her pursuers gone. 'No…he's not youkai.' The words of her hunters pierced her thoughts.

_"What about the hanyou?"_

"Hanyou?" she said aloud. Beside the tree a small plaque caught her eye. Brushing herself off, she approached it.

**"Inuyasha, Dog Demon Hanyou. Sealed by Miko Kikyou for treachery and betrayal. Tetsusaiga, Demon Blade, sealed within the stone. Warning: The barrier on Tetsusaiga will produce a fatal shock. Caution advised. _You've been warned, idiot_."**

Looking behind the plaque she saw the sword. The small round stone seemed to barely contain the demon blade that was rusted and chipped in various places. The sword looked like it would disintegrate into dust as soon as someone sneezed. It could hardly be the work of a demon sword smith.

"Why would they guard that? It doesn't look like it would give a paper cut!" she exclaimed.

"There you are," a dark voice said from behind her. Startled, Kagome turned and came face to face with a grinning Hiten. Manten and several other demons fell in behind him, cutting off any chance for her to escape. She began to back away slowly, trying to figure out if there were any other paths through the greenhouse around the tree. Her heel caught on something and she went sprawling back, arms flailing.

Her right hand grabbed onto something, breaking her fall.

"What the hell?" Hiten said, his grin fading. "How the fuck are you not dead?"

Kagome looked at her hand in surprise. Her hand was closed around the hilt of Tetsusaiga, its old and worn wrappings warm to the touch.

'What happen to the nasty shock I was warned about?' she thought. Her wrist moved and the sword came out of the rock with a light clink, released from its prison. Curious, she picked it up, looking at the blade with wide, uncertain eyes.

"An-chan….how is she able to hold the sword?" Manten asked, backing up slightly. Hiten's grip on his staff tightened, lightening sparking from its sharp end.

"I don't know….but only demons can control it!" Kagome barely had time to scream before the staff sent a bolt of lightening right at her. In a moment of sheer panic she held Tetsusaiga before her, closing her eyes from what seemed to be certain death.

The dust cleared as the smell of charred plants filled the air. Manten's jaw dropped when he heard the girl cough. She was still standing….the sword unharmed in her grasp. Tetsusaiga had absorbed the attack.

"An-chan…maybe this isn't such a good idea," Manten began.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiten snapped.

Kagome whipped her eyes, trying to clear the smoke from in front of her. What the hell had just happened? The lightening had come right at her. Where did it go?

Tetsusaiga pulsed beneath her fingertips. Startled, Kagome almost dropped it, her fingers desperate to hold onto the sword that just vibrated. Was she going crazy?

The sword pulsed again, stronger this time. Above her the tree pulsed as well, the sealed arrow glowing slightly as the pulse grew stronger.

It seemed to be coming from the hanyou pinned to the tree.

"Hiten," a demon nearby said, grabbing the sleeve of the angered demon. Hiten's eyes were red with rage. "Hiten, man, snap out of it, we gotta split."

"And why the FUCK should we?" Hiten demanded, snarling at the other demon. The demon couldn't answer and just pointed above Kagome's head.

"Inuyasha," Manten whispered, his pale face growing paler.

Confused Kagome turned and looked up at the tree behind her. First she saw the claw twitch…then fist clench. Looking farther up she let out a small gasp as golden eyes narrowed on her in dark rage, fangs bared in a snarl. The seal had weakened. The hanyou was awake!

'Kikyou? You fucking bitch! Just wait until I-' Inuyasha stopped, his nose working furiously. 'That's not Kikyou…..who the fuck is she and why does she have Tetsusaiga?'

As if hearing his thoughts, the sword pulsed again.

"You shitheads, he's still stuck to the tree," Hiten said, a smile forming. "Makes it a lot easier to hit him."

'FUCK!' Inuyasha mentally screamed.

"OI!" he yelled down at the girl who was still gapping at him in shock. "Can you undo the seal?"

"W-what?" she asked dumbly.

"The seal! The arrow you idiot! Can you undo it?"

"B-but…"

"You want to die?" he snarled. Looking back at the demons, Kagome's mind worked fervently. Either she could die a certain death by their hands or she could chance death by his. "Listen bitch, we both die if you don't!" he yelled.

Kagome didn't waste another second. Grabbing a vine she pulled herself up, swinging Tetsusaiga as Hiten when he got too close. Lightening from his staff crackled, but couldn't touch her. Kagome gritted her teeth as she felt hundreds of splinters enter her hands. 'If I live through this I'm never going ANYWHERE alone again!' she swore, finally reaching the arrow.

The barrier on the arrow twinged as her hand closed around it, but didn't budge. She recognized the power immediately.

"You pissed off one powerful miko," she said to the Hanyou. "What did you do?"

"Hell if I know! That bitch sealed me attacked me for no reason!" he snarled.

The arrow began to react to her touch, resisting her. A slight burning sensation and the smell of burning flesh filled her senses. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she pulled harder.

"I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" she shouted through clenched teeth, her arm now feeling like it was immerged in molten lava.

Then the arrow broke, shattering into pink dust. Beneath her she felt the hanyou's heart beat, strong and deep. Golden eyes widened, then narrowed as a grin of pure sadistic joy broke across his face. He looked down at the demons on the ground, cracking his claws.

"Hiten…long time no see," Inuyasha laughed. "You still here?"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" a demon yelled. The group quickly turned tail and ran, Hiten backing away from the tree with a sneer.

"I'll be back for you miko. Better watch yourself, hanyou. Just cause you're awake doesn't mean things will be any easier."

Hiten disappeared into the brush.

"Coward," Inuyasha snarled and looked down. With a slash of his claws the vines gave way, sending Kagome crashing to the ground below. She looked up, annoyed that he hadn't even warned her. Golden eyes glared down at her, obviously regarding her as inferior. Funny. That look was very similar to the one she'd gotten from Sesshoumaru.

"You're welcome," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Keh! Like I would thank you, bitch! You stupid ass humans are nothing but trouble waiting to be killed. Give me that!" he ordered, his claws closing around Tetsusaiga and ripping it from her hands. The demon blade hummed in response as he sheathed it and looked down at her.

"If you want to die so bad, why don't you just throw yourself in a river or something? Suicide would be a lot less painful that way." That said, he turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Kagome still sitting beneath the large tree.

'The nerve of that….that….JERK!' she fumed. 'Just who the hell does he think he is!'


	2. Freshman Fall Part 2

**Freshman Fall Part 2**

Kaede was, to say the least, rather shocked when Inuyasha pounded on her door, let himself in and plopped onto one of the large, old cushy chairs across from her desk. He didn't waste any time either as her jaw hung half unhinged as a result of his sudden presence.

"Find me a room, wench," he demanded, still as arrogant as ever. Kaede picked up the cheap phone and pushed a speed dial button.

"Yes?" Inuyasha could hear from the headset.

"Could you come here when you have a free moment? It's rather urgent."

"Coming," was the monotone reply. Damn phones for disguising voices. He wasn't sure who it was.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha. I assume you want to pick right up where you left off?"

"I've been gone, what, a few weeks? Or did I miss a whole semester?"

"Inuyasha, don't you notice something?" she asked, looking at him with a deadpan, annoyed face.

"You cut your hair?"

"Several times…..for the last several decades! You've been sealed for years, Inuyasha, not weeks or just a semester. Some of the professors you had don't even teach here anymore."

"Score! I won't have to make up that damn Genealogy test. Myoga still here?"

"Of course," she retorted. "We couldn't get rid of him if we wanted to. As long as your family is here, he will remain, you know that."

"Then tell the old fart he's my advisor again and sign me up for some new classes."

Kaede gave a sigh and pulled out her rather old computer.

"Didn't you have that before I was sealed?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And you say I've been gone for decades?"

"Yes."

A long pause followed.

"Is that thing even internet capable?"

"Nope."

"Then why do you still have it?" he asked.

"Because, according to our president, 'It still works'." Running her arthritic fingers over the keys, Kaede quickly flipped through the list of classes and schedules. Well, quickly in her mind. Inuyasha knew it was slow as hell…and he never was a patient one.

The door opened without so much as a knock and a familiar stench whiffed into Inuyasha's nose.

"Who unsealed him?" Sesshoumaru demanded with a cold glare.

"I haven't asked yet, sir," Kaede replied. "I was just setting up his course schedule for the semester."

"Put him in my weapons training class," the demon said with a twisted smile.

"No way in hell!" Inuyasha shouted. "I had my gym requirements done last y-….decades ago!"

"You'll take whatever classes I feel like letting you take," Sesshoumaru replied. "Now who set you free?"

"Why do you want to know? You going to kill them? Expel them? Or just sign them up for crappy classes too?"

"Killing them had crossed my mind," the demon said calmly. "After killing you."

"You wish."

"Your new class schedule. Good thing I never deleted your transcripts."

"So why did you need me?" Sesshoumaru interjected.

"HUMAN STUDIES! WHAT THE FUCK? WHO GIVES A SHIT?"

They ignored the hanyou's outburst.

"He needs a room," Kaede said calmly.

"And?"

"You are the only one without a roommate."

Red flashed in his eyes for a brief moment, but he didn't let his temper take hold of him. Unlike his little brother. Inuyasha was about to rip the paper in half.

"POTTERY? WITH MY CLAWS? ARE YOU MAD?"

"I refuse to room with….that."

"Okay, so next question is, who on this campus will you room with? We can just swap roommates."

"You know very well I will not tolerate another in my living space."

"WHAT THE HELL IS 'NOBUNAGA'S CHILDHOOD; FOOL OR GENIUS'? IS THIS SHIT HISTORY OR SOMETHING?"

"What about Rin?" Kaede offered. "You've let her into your…'living space'."

The demon thought for a moment, regarding the Dean of Students with an unamused glare. He had the only single on campus. He was currently the only one without a roommate. On the one hand he was proud the small, but elite campus was so full there was no room. But on the other hand, it was a pain in the ass to him to have to accept one more student. And an annoying half-breed brother at that.

"WHAT THE HELL IS COSMOTOLOGY?"

"Alright…Rin is acceptable," Sesshoumaru said, his voice cold. "Will her current roommate be able to handle him?"

"She's a miko…the one that fried Hiten and Manten."

"Ah yes, Those idiots. No loss there. Pity they lived. Their tuition isn't refundable."

"So we can move Rin to your room and have Inuyasha placed with Kagome," Kaede confirmed, jotting down some notes.

"It will be done within the hour."

"THE ART OF BASKET WEAVING; AN ANTHOLOGICAL LOOK AT CULTURAL WEAVING AS A SOCIAL SKILL IN DEVELOPING COUNTRIES?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kaede and raised an eyebrow, a light quirk of the side of his mouth showing his amusement.

"I see you enjoyed the joke as well," she said. "Question is, do I tell him now or wait until he figures it out?"

The demon left the room without answering.

"KAEDE, THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha yelled. "NO WAY IN HELL I'M TAKING A CLASS CALLED 'HUMAN MENSTRAL CYCLES VS YOUKAI HEAT'."

"Oh, all right. Here's your real class schedule," Kaede said with a sigh. "And here's your room information. Sesshoumaru is moving Rin out as we speak, then you can move your stuff in.

Inuyasha ripped the paper from her hands with a growl, slamming the door behind him. She smiled to herself, counting backwards…slowly.

"KAEDE!" the yell came.

"And now he's just noticed I have him signed up for the Indian cooking classes," she said to herself with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, open to page 58 and look at the diagram. These are the 50 different breeds of bovine type youkai. Who can name at least one difference?" Professor Kanna asked, looking up across the class with her dull, lifeless eyes. Only the human students had their books open. Not that she cared if the youkai did or not. They already knew this information. So who would be her victim today?

"Kagome," she decided, narrowing in on the young miko freshman. Startled brown eyes looked up and met hers, fear already evident. Kanna loved humans like her. They were scared half to death of failing….which only made them fail even more.

"Um, the Hokkaido bull youkai and Hokkaido heifer youkai are actually the same species, but the females and males vary widely in characteristics."

"Well I see you can read the example," Kanna replied sharply. "How about an example you actually have to think about?"

Kagome felt her throat tighten. She didn't have a clue about bovine youkai. The assigned reading was for pages 20-35, not including page 58.

"I'm sorry," she replied after a tense minute with the professor looking at her without emotion….or mercy. "I don't know yet."

"Don't slack off, Higurashi," Kanna snapped. "Just because you are human doesn't mean I will tolerate laziness for an answer. Since you seem incapable of answering a simple question, why don't you hand in an outline of this chapter by 10pm tonight?"

Kagome only nodded, shrinking into her seat as the professor finally turned away from her.

"Ginta, same question," Kanna said.

"Smell."

"Very good. Different youkai emit different smells. Not that something as weak as a human nose can tell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of a class is Youkai Studies, anyway?" Kagome asked, her face buried in the large book before her. Sango was sitting across from her, flipping through a weapons magazine.

"Well we are going to a youkai university. The information is kind of useful…although I'm not sure it's as useful for mikos. Doesn't really matter what kind of demon it is. They all purify pretty much the same. Must be one of those politically correct BS classes they have to deal with. Don't hate it now…you'll have to take it all four years."

"Kill me now. You don't know the differences between a mountain goat youkai and a pigmy goat youkai do you?"

"Let's see, they have different diets, different mating rituals, different sizes, colors….oh, and the mountain ones have a nasty temper." Kagome frantically began taking notes.

"What about werewolf vs. wolf youkai?"

"Werewolves aren't youkai, it's a contradiction in terms. However, many wolf youkai have been accused of being werewolves…and some do actually keep a few werewolves as pets."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a demon exterminator, remember? I have to know big differences. It may be the difference between life and death. Literally."

"You are my savior."

"Don't thank me yet. I can handle that report and fill out this worksheet, but once it gets down to the picky stuff, I haven't a clue. And there isn't a book in this library that'll help you."

"How the hell are we supposed to get the information then?" Kagome asked, her face in shock.

"We aren't….unless some demon feels like being generous and telling us. They all know the answers. Filling in one of these worksheets is like us doing 1st grader math worksheets."

"That's not fair!"

"Welcome to college," Sango replied without emotion. "You get used to it…bitching and complaining helps. So does chocolate ice cream with caramel and chocolate sauce."

"It's late. I should get back to my room."

"Ditto. Hold on, I got some extra protection tonight." Standing, she motioned for Kagome to follow as they tiptoed through the library. "Warning, don't accept a date from him. He's a good fuck, but brainless as they come and doesn't hear the word 'no'."

Before she could ask, Sango was politely tapping on the shoulder of a wolf youkai.

"Sango, babe," he said before turning. "I thought I smelled that wonderful scent. And who is the beauty with you?"

Confused, Kagome looked behind her…only to see no one. Realizing he was complimenting her, she blushed profusely.

"Kagome, meet Kouga, Prince of Wolves. Kouga, this is Kagome, a miko."

Unlike many demons, the thought of her being a miko didn't deter him one bit. In fact, if anything, he seemed more interested.

"So you're a virgin," he stated rather than asked. Taking a step forward, he was suddenly very much invading her personal space, but Sango had mentioned extra protection. She didn't want to offend him if he was the protection. "I love virgins. Perfect first mates."

Kagome wasn't sure what that meant…but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out anytime soon.

"Could you give us an escort back to our dorm?" Sango asked sweetly.

"Escort two beautiful women? I ALWAYS have time for THAT!" he exclaimed. "Please, take my arm," he offered, looping his through Kagome's before she had a chance to respond. He wasn't one to wait for answers was he?

"Thanks!" the brunette said cheerfully, but Kagome was inwardly cringing.

"Hakkaku, Ginta, finish my homework, will you?" Kouga said offhandedly to the two wolves at the table. They merely nodded and went back to writing things down. "Now, Kagome, tell me ALL about yourself, you divine creature. Where are you from? Do you have a boyfriend? No? Well now you do cause I'll make you my woman!"

Kagome gave Sango a look of panic. Sango just rolled her eyes. Obviously Kouga was always like this…and you were to just ignore it.

"So, has anyone told you about me yet?" Kouga rambled on, looping his arm around Kagome's waist now. "Besides the devishly handsome, intelligent, charming parts of course? What classes are you taking? I'm in…"

Kagome pretty much stopped paying attention after the first minute. He obviously wasn't actually going to wait for an answer to any of his questions. She'd never been so glad to see her dorm in her entire life.

"Thanks Kouga, night Sango!" she piped up, ducking out from under his arm and sprinting to the door. She'd never swiped a card so fast, pulled a door so hard or sprinted up the stairs to her room before. Breath ragged, she opened the door to her double room, expecting Rin to be absent. The girl was always in the lab…unless she was typing a lab report or sleeping.

Seeing a large shape in the bed across the dark room, Kagome assumed the girl was asleep. Setting down her stuff carefully, she made her way over to her twin bed with the unbearable springs and collapsed on it.

'I don't think I can get up to find my pjs,' she thought. In the darkness she merely pulled off her shirt and pants, crawling under the fluffy comforter with a sigh.

'Ah…sleep. My favorite subject!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was heavy metal blasting from some speakers.

It wasn't to the level of shaking the room or anything, but it was certainly loud enough to bother Kagome who wanted nothing more than a few more hours of sleep. This was her day with only afternoon classes and she intended to utilize those extra hours.

"Rin, can you turn that down?" she shouted from under her comforter.

"Rin ain't here bitch!" came the male reply.

Male. Demon. Room. SHIT!

Sitting bolt right up in bed, Kagome's eyes were wide in fear. How the hell had a demon gotten into her room? It was supposed to have protective wards on it.

Brown eyes met golden ones as they glared at her from across the room. It was the boy from yesterday. The one she'd freed from the tree. What was his name again?

"Figures of all the hundreds of students, I get stuck with the dumb human bitch who couldn't even defend herself against the lowest bullies."

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked, anger building.

"Our room, bitch. Rin moved in with Sesshoumaru."

If Kagome had been the smallest bit sleepy still, she was now REALLY awake.

"WHAT?" The hanyou pinned his ears down in defense of her screech.

"Hey, I'm just as ECSTATIC about this as you are!" he snapped back. "Just stay out of my way bitch. I don't need your whiny female shit and I sure as hell don't need you flashing me."

Kagome looked down at her bra clad chest and turned a bright shade of red.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you would be here?" she seethed.

"Didn't notice the redecoration?" he asked sarcastically.

"It was dark, I was tired. There wasn't anything on the way to my bed, so no, I didn't notice."

"You humans and your weak eyesight."

"Turn around, I'm going to grab clothes. God forbid I blind you with naked flesh."

"Keh!" he scoffed, more than happy to oblige. She quickly opened the closet, pulling out the first set of clothes she could find.

"By the way," he said. "Tell your boyfriend to not deliver shit to our door. He reeks and I don't want this room smelling like his shit."

"Boyfriend?" she asked, confused. "What boyfriend?"

"Wolf-shit."

Kagome groaned. This was not her day…and she'd only been up five minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd only been roommates a week, but the same arguments played day after day.

"Like hell you are playing that shit in my room," Inuyasha snarled at the music coming from her speakers.

"Our room," she politely corrected. "And if you can play yours, I can play mine."

"The hell you can!"

That pissed her off. Sparks flew from her eyes as she whirled upon the hanyou.

"Try and stop me!" she hissed, cranking the volume up on the speakers until he visibly winced and flattened his ears. She let him suffer for a few seconds, then turned it back down. "Be glad I don't keep it at that level."

"Stupid bitch," he mumbled and returned to his side of the room, flopping down in front of his computer. She briefly looked at his side in disgust.

First, he was messy. Very messy. His stuff had been well dusted, but it lay all over the floor…and he didn't seem inclined to put things away. A circle of the most useful stuff was around his chair, piled high around him. When he actually had to move, he conveniently just jumped over it. A pile of textbooks were buried next to the desk, all still in their original wrapping.

On the positive side, while he could care less about her, he never threatened her physically. Verbal she could handle….and had been everyday, although his damn double standards were a pain.

As far as she could tell, he went to class, ate food and came back to the dorm….but never touched a book or bothered with anything other than whatever amusement he had this time.

"Do you ever study?" she asked.

"Nope. Don't have to."

"I refuse to believe you are a genius." He actually chuckled at that one.

"If you have the right family, you don't have to actually get good marks. Once you have the degree, that's all that matters."

"Lucky bastard," he heard her mutter.

"By the way, my hearing is about twenty times yours. I can hear you stretch a finger, let alone mutter insults about my parentage."

"Sorry," she uttered. Strangely enough, she sounded mildly apologetic. His ears swiveled as he heard the rustling of paper.

"You are dog demon right?"

"Half," he replied, somewhat bitterly.

"How many dog demons are there in the world?"

"Right now? Five full demons, one half."

"And what is the strongest of your five senses?"

"Smell."

"And-"

"What's with all the goddamned questions?" he snarled, turning his chair to face her over his pile of stuff.

"Sorry. Youkai studies. They don't have this sort of information sitting around for us humans," she replied bitterly.

"Youkai studies? They make you humans take that? I guess they want to guarantee you fail at least one class every year."

"F-f-f-fail?" she stuttered, the blood draining from her face.

"Yeah, you know, a big ass red F?" he said, and immediately regretted it. The damn human woman burst into tears. He HATED the smell of tears.

"I c-c-can't f-f-fail!" she wailed.

"You aren't going to fail!" he retorted, hopping over the pile and kneeling down at her desk. "Gimme that!"

Kagome looked up through tear stricken eyes as he scanned the papers.

"Feh, this is baby shit," he scoffed, a cocky smile crossing his face. "I could recite this shit in my sleep. Look, I'll make you a deal. You don't play that trashy music of yours and I'll give you the answers to the worksheet."

"But isn't that cheating?"

"It's only cheating if I write the work. You asking me the answers is just like looking up information in a book."

"Thank you," she sniffled softly.

"Keh! Just stop crying already. It stinks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha is giving you the answers?" Sango asked.

"In return for not playing my 'trashy music', yes. I offered to help him with his classes…except he doesn't want to learn anything from them. I'm surprised he even goes to class!"

"If you are demon you pretty much pass as long as you attend the tests and lectures, although it's rare for the professors to go easy on a hanyou."

"He said something about having the right family…"

"That would do it. I'll have to ask Miroku. He knows all the rumors of the rumor mill. Speaking of rumors, I've heard a few about you."

"Me? What have I done now?"

"Well….a certain wolf demon has deemed you to be 'his woman'. Sorry about that. I didn't think he'd latch onto you so quickly before sex. Then there's your RA."

"My RA? That shy boy, Hojo? I met him like once!"

"Yes, but apparently you are all he talks about. Not only has he already memorized your schedule, he is starting to plan dorm activities and such according to what he thinks are _your_ likes and dislikes. Sounds like love to me!"

"I haven't been here a month! What the devil is going on?"

"It's called college drama. Inevitably, the stress level will be directly proportional to the proximity of exam time."

"That is not comforting news," Kagome replied dryly. Glancing at her watch, she grimaced. "I have to get to the archery range before the sun sets. Want to come along?"

"Sorry, I have a night class tonight. Find one of the guys if you can, or don't go. Hiten and Manten are still pissed from what I hear."

Kagome gave a nod and looked around the area. Spying a group of the human males, she said her goodbyes to Sango and hurried on her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of dinning hall doesn't serve ramen?" Inuyasha grumbled. His stomach grumbled back. Damn dinning hall. He could buy just about everything, except what he wanted. Pinned to a tree for decades and he couldn't even get one damned bowl of ramen. It was a cruel world.

The night air filled his senses. Insects chirped noisily, the wind gently shifted and the scent of nature filled the air. It was peaceful, tranquil and exactly how he loved it. No classes or professors….or annoying roommates.

Although he did have to admit her sitting in her bed in just her bra was quite an amusement. Good thing she wasn't ugly.

The smell of night. It was beautiful. He inhaled deeply, relishing in it. At night the other smells dissipated from the area. He could smell where a fox demon had wrestled a cat, and where a bull demon had been turned on by a female…only to be rejected. But all of that was feint now, a mere trickle of what it had been.

At least his new roommate didn't reek. If she had, he would have stripped her himself and thrown her in the shower. No, she had a gentle scent. It was soothing, sweet and subtle. Perfect for a sense heightened hanyou. He remembered the dirty toad he had to room with his first year….

'I thought my nose would never smell again!' he chuckled to himself. Shutting his eyes once again, he inhaled deeply.

Bugs, grass, incoming rain, demon trails, forgotten backpack, a half eaten sandwich, Kagome's fear………

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Inuyasha cursed, his eyes flying open as his nose worked furiously.

The smell was coming from the archery area. Kagome, another human male scent and the unmistakable stench of the thunder brothers. On the one hand he could just ignore it and leave. If he was lucky the wench would die and he'd have a single.

The scent of tears hit his nose first. Soon followed by the scent of blood.

"Aww, hell!"


	3. Freshman Fall Part 3

**Freshman Fall Part 3**

"What the hell were you doing at the archery range at this time of night?" Inuyasha demanded as he carried the crying girl on his back. She was a mess with dirt caked in her hair, blood down the front of her shirt…not hers thankfully…and tears streaming down her face. God he hated that smell.

"I have to practice sometime. I couldn't fit it in my curriculum this semester," she sniffed.

"Next time take a demon for protection! Hojo is about as protective as a piñata."

"Is he going to be alright?" she whimpered.

"Nothing serious, but his arm is probably broken. The nursing staff know what to do."

"But what about you?"

That soft question made him stop. Looking back over his shoulder his golden eyes met hers in confusion.

"Me? I barely got scratched. What the hell are you worried about me for?"

"They're dead….won't you get in trouble?"

"Keh! As if! Who would tell? Hojo blacked out, you have two black eyes and the brothers have either turned into dust or been mutilated beyond recognition. No one can pin it on me and I sure ain't gonna go present my self to Sess and tell him what I did."

"But won't they smell you there?"

"Wow, you do have a brain in there!" he joked and continued walking. "Hiten and Manten won't be missed. The school gets to keep their tuition and since there is no family to send the remains to, no one will really even know."

As he reached the dorm he didn't even bother with the door. Crouching low he pushed off the ground with an amazing strength, sending them flying upward until he landed on the window sill of their room. Expert fingers slid open the window and hopped in the room.

"How is it you are a dog demon if you go jumping around like a cat?"

"Keh."

Inuyasha pulled out her desk chair and gently let her down. Walking over to the small fridge he yanked it open and pulled out the ice tray. Kagome watched in amazement as he then wrapped the ice in a wash cloth, dampened it and held it out to her.

"Put that over your eye. It'll help the swelling."

Kagome gently took it from him and did as he instructed. She tried to focus her other eye on the hanyou, curiosity blooming.

"Why…are you being so nice?" she asked quietly. He whirled at the accusation, looking almost pissed off.

"Not all of us demons are out for cold blood you know. Besides, if you die they might stick me with a worse roommate. At least you don't stink…much." Instead of being offended she laughed. It wasn't one of those silly female laughs. It was short, genuine and relaxing. He felt his guard dropping ever so slightly. She wasn't about to go running down the dorm telling everyone about his human saving escapade.

Bad enough he had to save that idiot RA, Hojo. Honestly, why was that boy in this school anyway? Maybe his family had really good connections or something.

"Next time take a demon with you. Too many demons on campus would love to shed more human blood, especially miko blood."

"I don't really know any demons…except you and Kouga. I don't like…encouraging Kouga. And before you say anything, he is NOT my boyfriend."

"That's a relief. That bastard fucking reeks!"

A knock interrupted any reply Kagome would have made. Inuyasha's nose twitched and his body relaxed.

"It's just Rin," he said and got up to unlock the door.

"Hey Inuyasha! How's school going? You adjusting well?" the small girl asked cheerfully, a large box in her arms.

"Keh!"

"Thought so. Sorry to bother you two this late, but….oh my god, what happened to Kagome?"

"Hiten and Manten," Kagome replied bitterly, not elaborating.

"Ahhh. Yeah, Sesshoumaru got a report less than ten minutes ago. He actually smiled a bit, but don't tell him I said that!" Inuyasha sighed. So his brother already knew and didn't care. Not that he expected gratitude or anything.

"So what's in the box?"

"This? I have no idea. It's Kagome's. I picked it up in the mail room while I was there."

"Isn't it against the law to do that?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is me we're talking about. You think Sesshoumaru would let them drag me off in chains over something so trivial?"

"Did you threaten the postal boy again?" he asked.

"No, I simply took the box while he wasn't looking."

Inuyasha shook his head in bewilderment. Where the hell had Sesshoumaru picked her up again? She was definitely an odd girl that was for sure. He took the box from her and closed the door behind the cheerful girl who went happily skipping down the hallway.

"Is she ever not peppy?" Kagome asked.

"When Sesshoumaru goes away on long business trips, yes. If he's around though, she's always Miss Fucking Bright-Eyes."

Inuyasha stopped as a gentle scent hit his nose. He looked down at the box incredulously, his golden eyes suddenly widening in excitement. He could smell it. A whole shit load of ramen!

"Gods, another care package from mom. She seems to forget I have a perfectly good dining hall to eat at and…" Kagome trailed off as she saw the expression on the hanyou's face.

"So you don't want all this ramen?" he asked eagerly, looking more and more like a puppy wanting a treat.

"Well I will eat it eventually…how much did she send this time?"

Inuyasha took a single claw and sliced open the box. On top lay a short note which he handed to his roommate while his gaze was still fixated upon the rows and rows of noodles.

"Kagome, How are you, the family is fine. I saw a TV show that said most college students end up living off of ramen and I didn't want you to feel left out. I didn't know what flavor you wanted so I got you five of each. Love, Mom."

There had to be over 50 packs of ramen in the box. Inuyasha felt his stomach growl as he looked upon the various colors of plastic wrapping, the gentle scent of the uncooked noodles calling out to him. It was like heaven in a box. It was like salvation. It was like-

"Would you like some?" Kagome asked. "If you can help me to the kitchen I'll make you a bowl….or five."

He looked up at her incredulously. Her offer seemed sincere enough. Unlike Jaken, his freshman roommate, she didn't look like she was going to eat a bowl in front of him just to spite him.

Then again he'd never saved Jaken's ass from a bunch of demons.

"I'll make you a trade," he said. Her head cocked sideways in confusion but nodded for him to continue. "Ramen for protection."

"Ramen for protection?" she echoed. "Ok. I feel like I'm getting too much of a good deal though, so I'll cook it for you whenever I can."

"Deal," he said and held out his clawed hand. Without hesitation she put hers in his and they shook on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ramen for protection?" Sango asked over lunch one day. "No wonder he watches you like a hawk now. Here I thought he was imagining you naked or something."

Kagome choked on her drink and began coughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry, probably should have waited until you were done. So what does this protection entail? 24/7 surveillance or what?"

"I don't know, but I haven't been threatened since. Even the professors are nicer to me…sort of. Less sadistic anyway."

"Oh…uh….Inuyasha isn't the reason for that," Sango said, looking rather guilty. Kagome gave a groan.

"Now what?"

"Well…you see….Kouga kind of told them all you were his woman….and uh…threatened them with pain of death etc. You know, macho male demon stuff."

The thud of her head hitting the table echoed throughout the entire cafeteria.

"Doesn't that idiot get a clue?" Inuyasha commented as he sat down next to them.

"I think he lacks the communication skills needed for a clue," Sango said stiffly.

"Whoa, don't get all defensive on me wench. I'm not here to piss you off!" he snapped.

"Why me? Why me?" Kagome moaned.

"Higurashi!" a cheerful voice called out. Looking up from the table Kagome caught the unexpected site of Hojo bounding toward them with a smile upon his face.

"Uh…hi….Hojo," she said, wondering why on earth he was calling her by her last name.

"I wanted to thank you for the thoughtful card you sent me. My arm is doing much better. Oh, and I heard you have a pop test in youkai studies today so I thought I'd give you this good luck charm. It always helped me on those tests. I have class soon so I'll see you later!"

And then the cheerful boy bounded away.

"He reminds me a lot of Rin sometimes," Inuyasha said dryly. "Except she isn't half as annoying."

"Or half as dumb," Sango added with light snicker.

"You two aren't being very nice. It was very thoughtful of him to….SHIT!"

Two pairs of eyes looked at Kagome in shock. Had she just cussed?

"Pop test! Oh god, I gotta run to the library. I have an hour before that class!"

Inuyasha and Sango watched her sprint out of the cafeteria, their eyebrows raised in wonderment.

"Doesn't she have Youkai studies in the morning, not the afternoon?" Inuyasha asked with a slight frown.

"Now that you mention it….yeah. She already had that class. I wonder when she'll remember that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was freezing. Peeking out from under her covers Kagome hit the snooze button of her small alarm clock and rolled over with a groan. Her morning silence was soon broken when the door swung open and Inuyasha dropped something heavy upon the floor. She looked up sleepily from her pillow.

"What's that?"

"A kerosene heater."

"Why do we have one of those? Don't they stink?"

"Yes, they stink, but I'd rather not freeze. We're in the dorm with no central heating remember?"

No she didn't remember. No one had told her.

"That can't be legal."

"Sure it is. As long as they supply us with a method of heating it is perfectly legal. This is cheaper on the college anyway. Remember that when you apply for rooms next year. Not that it will do you any good….most humans get stuck in this dorm anyway."

Kagome flopped back down on the bed, intent on a few more minutes of sleep. A knock on the door rudely interrupted her.

"RA," Inuyasha said in a mildly amused tone. He kind of enjoyed watching the young man make a fool of himself over the obviously uninterested female.

"What does he want now?" she groaned and got up to answer the door. The cold floor was a shock for her warm feet and she bit back a yelp as she made her way over. Swinging it open she gave him what she hoped was an unamused glare.

"Good morning, Higurashi. You are looking lovely today!" Hojo said brightly. Kagome blinked in response, not believing a word of it. "I'm afraid I have some rather unfortunate news."

Kagome felt her heart clench. Was it her family? Her grades? Did Kouga find someway to marry her without actually having her present?

"The police are doing an investigation, but they doubt anything will turn up. The job was too professionally done. There wasn't even anything large enough to be identifiable left."

Now she was really confused.

"So it was your car that blew up this morning," Inuyasha commented behind her as he held his nose and started the kerosene heater. "Went flying 10 stories into the air and blew with such a force all the car windows in the parking lot were shattered."

"My…my…car?" Kagome asked, shock reverberating through her frame. "Why would someone blow up my car?"

"Oh there's usually one every year," Hojo chirped. "One of these years they'll blow up the president's car and something might actually be done, but for now, well, you were unlucky. I don't own a car or I'd lend you mine."

Kagome did something rather uncharacteristically rude. She very slowly closed the door in his face. Like a zombie she made her way back to the bed, turned off the alarm and crawled under the covers.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked tenitively.

"My car blew up. I have no way of getting home now. Winter break will be three weeks of nothing to do, sitting in the cold and eating ramen. I'm not going to class today. I don't care what they say."

Inuyasha just laughed.

"Welcome to college life!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sometimes I dream this campus is fair," Miroku commented as they dropped the books on the table. Kagome gave a weak smile in reply.

"I don't think even a normal university would replace a blown up car," Sango pointed out. "Technically that is up to the insurance."

"The car was so old all we got was barely enough to pay for an oil change," Kagome said. "I don't think it was as random as everyone thinks."

"How's that?" Sango asked.

"Think about all the cars that have blown up in the past," Miroku said, pulling out a paper that looked suspiciously official. "I found this is the Dean of Student's office. Most of the previously blown up cars were all expensive imports. They never blow up classics or cheap ones. This was planned and set up to look like the yearly car blow ups."

"You shouldn't take papers out of DoS you know," Sango replied with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome said with a sigh. "Nothing we find out will bring the car back or give me a new one."

"True true, now what is it we are researching again?" the monk asked with a scratch of his head.

"Demons of the sea," Sango said, flipping open his book and pointing at the picture.

"Oh, I like this topic," he said with a grin. "She's hot!"

"She's 3 inches tall."

"Damn. Always too good to be true."

"So what are you doing for break, Kagome?" Miroku asked, his attention shifted.

"Well I was going home, but now I'm stuck here. With the snow in the mountains the buses won't be running."

"Ah, I'll be flying as usual. Gotta try and sober the temple master up before I come back. Silly old man drinks half the sake before New Years…quality testing of course," he replied sarcastically.

"Yo, guys, research paper?" Sango asked testily. Why did she have to get grouped with Miroku, king of flirtation and avoider of work?

"Sorry. Ugh, I can't even think anymore. I don't even care!" Kagome said with a sigh.

"So where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, changing the subject once again. Sango gave him an annoyed look. Did the boy's mind always flutter around like a damn butterfly?

"He has class until 10."

"What's he doing for break?" Miroku asked.

"None of your damn business!" Inuyasha snapped and plopped down at the table. They all blinked in surprise. He'd come out of practically nowhere.

"Myoga fell asleep at his desk again so we all just left. Honestly, you'd think the old man would get a fucking clue and have earlier classes so he doesn't fall asleep halfway through them."

"I just want to go home," Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha suddenly let out a growl and visibly tensed.

"Yo, Kagome, why are you studying with Dog-shit? He doesn't even know how to open a book."

"Fuck off," Inuyasha growled.

"We are working on a research paper and Inuyasha offered to help," Sango said calmly. "We're really busy, Kouga, what do you need?"

"Just came over to see my woman," he said proudly. "And to see if she had any plans for break. I have a private jet headed for the beach and-"

"She's going home," Inuyasha interrupted. "Aren't you, Kagome?"

"Uh….yeah," she said hesitantly. She suddenly got the feeling if she told Kouga she was staying on campus she'd end up on that jet…with him. Ugh!

"Didn't your car blow up?" Kouga asked.

"I'm…..uh….walking," Kagome responded.

A long and tense silence followed. Inuyasha was fighting the urge to snort, laugh and groan. Here he had it all under control and she had to go and say something completely obvious like that….only an idiot would believe her.

"But it's like a 3 hour drive!" Kouga finally said, breaking the silence.

'Idiot,' Inuyasha mentally labeled him.

"I'll be fine," Kagome reassured him. "A little exercise never hurt anyone."

"How can she say that with a straight face?" Miroku whispered to Sango who immediately tried not to dissolve into giggles. Luckily for them Kouga still didn't catch on.

"See, wolf ass?" Inuyasha snarled. "You're unwelcome. Get lost."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished. "That was rude!"

"Yeah, fuck you dog-shit. Kagome, as my woman you shouldn't hang out with such….filth," Kouga said, turning up his nose.

"He's my roommate," Kagome said brightly. "And I wouldn't trade him for the world!"

A dark blush stained Inuyasha's cheeks as Miroku suddenly got very interested in the conversation.

"Little coed action happening in room 713?" he asked and got smacked by both Sango and an angry hanyou.

"How can you want to spend time with-" Kouga began but his eyes suddenly shifted as his nose worked furiously. "SHIT!" he swore and suddenly sprinted from the room, leaving his underlings to whine after him.

"What was that all about?" Sango wondered. "He doesn't usually give up that easily."

"One word," Inuyasha said with a smile. "Ayame."

"Who?"

"Wolf Princess," he clarified. "She's supposed to be betrothed to Kouga, but he keeps getting fucking cold feet. Amazingly enough he's managed to avoid her for years even though they live on the same campus. He doesn't even pick classes until he finds out what she is and isn't in."

"Don't they have the same major?" Miroku asked with a frown.

"Yep," the hanyou replied with a wide smile. "Damn hard for him to graduate without half the classes she's in. Damn coward."

"Hmm," Kagome mused. "I want to meet this princess."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, startled. "You wanna figure out how to stalk that idiot?"

"Nope. But if she is who he avoids then maybe the key to evading him is to hang out with her."

"Bah, I wouldn't hang out with a Psychology major for the world," Inuyasha huffed. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Hard science verses soft science. They usually don't get along," Sango said for clarification. That did not, however, help Kagome out one bit.

"So," Miroku asked casually, "how are you going to hide from Kouga on the last day of classes? Ten bucks says he wants to see you off."

A resounding thud echoed through the library as Kagome's head connected with the hard oak study table.

"If you get a concussion, bitch, I ain't carrying your ass back to the room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What species of demon is a firefly demon usually subordinate to?_

Kagome chewed the tip of her pencil in frustration. The youkai studies final was looking more and more deadly with each question she answered. How the hell did one pass this damn class?

_How many subspecies of fox demons are there? Define subspecies._

Definitions? Since when did she have to come up with definitions? What the hell was this? The youkai test from hell.

_Name five ways to break a miko._

'I hate this professor,' Kagome mentally seethed. Not caring about her grade she actually left that one blank. She wouldn't give the cruel woman the satisfaction of knowing how Kagome thought someone could kill her. Damn…that would be a whole 10 points too. Oh well.

_Final Essay: What is the most powerful demon species today and why?_

'Oh screw it!' she thought. 'I have no idea. Let's see….who scares me the most? Kouga? Nah, he's just creepy. Hiten? No, he's dead thanks to Inuyasha. That snake demon? No…Sango beat him up last week. Hmm, what demon commands respect of all others and bows to no one?'

Outside the classroom a flash of silver hair caught her attention. Inuyasha punched some demon across the hallway with a string of curses. The much larger demon was easily knocked out as Inuyasha didn't even wince.

'Inuyasha is pretty strong…but I think the professor might count it wrong and claim a hanyou isn't a demon.'

That left only one logical conclusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I," Kagome said brightly. "Am a genius!"

Inuyasha gave his petit roommate a strange look, his mood still foul from the demon who dared to insult his mother earlier.

"What did you do? Blackmail the professor?" Miroku asked as he dragged himself out, looking hopeless. "I think I failed that class….again."

"Nope. I wrote an entire essay on how Sesshoumaru is the strongest demon."

"Keh, that's a lie," Inuyasha said with a huff and crossed his arms.

"Doesn't matter," she replied with a mischievous grin. "The point is she can't refute it unless he does….and who here thinks Sesshoumaru would admit any demon is stronger than him?"

Miroku stared at her in shock.

"She is genius, pure and utter genius!"

"Keh!"

"Kagome!" Sango shouted from down the hall and came bounding up. "Present for you." Kagome looked down at the pink, bow covered box in near horror. It looked annoyingly atrocious.

"Smells like wolf shit," Inuyasha snarled. Sango merely shrugged.

"I'm just the messenger."

Kagome took the box with a sigh and began unwrapping the paper. She hoped it wasn't something truly embarrassing. She wouldn't put it past Kouga to send her some sexy underwear and a note demanding she show up in it or something.

"Wash your hands when you're done," Inuyasha said with annoyance. "I don't want his stench in the room."

Kagome rolled her eyes and finished opening the small box. Something cold and metallic fell into her hand with a clink, a small piece of plastic attached. She blinked a couple of times in confusion and looked at the keys in her hand.

"Does that say Porsche?" Miroku asked.

"Holy shit…those are car keys!" Sango swore.

"Oh no," Kagome groaned. "I can't accept a car from Kouga!"

"Well you're out of luck," Sango said with a sheepish look. "He left campus an hour ago. He was going to come see you but I told him you had classes all afternoon."

Kagome looked down at the keys in her hand, biting her lip with indecision. Should she accept them or reject them. Surprisingly she found herself looking up at Inuyasha. The hanyou had his arms crossed in an annoyed fashion, his body language tense and defensive.

"Did the fucker give you a full tank of gas?" Inuyasha asked.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**….not because I enjoy tormenting others, but because a matter was brought to my attention.

"Tia"…who so graciously left an anonymous review, accuses me of stealing her story. Considering I don't know what her story is, I find this rather difficult to believe….especially since I don't usually read stories surrounding school life for the simple reason that I am no longer in school as a student, and no longer feel the connection I once did. I've already written this story and did so over a year ago. It is currently on sheets and sheets of white, college rule paper which several of my college friends shifted through during the final weeks before graduation….always helped to have old memories brought up!

Now to be perfectly honest, I'm not mad. In truth, I am rather confused. If my plot lines seem to parallel hers than perhaps I've got some sort of psychic link I didn't previously know about. I find it rather difficult to believe our writing styles are the same….but since "Tia" was anonymous, I can't very well go look at the story to compare, now can I?

Since I never know when my sugar glider is going to pee on me (no bladder control….but so cute….I fell for cuteness) or when one of my students is going to hit on me (15 year old boys are a trial!), I highly doubt I am psychic. Therefore I can only wonder if 1) this accusation was done out of anger due to some unknown reason (unknown to me that is…I'm clueless here) or 2) if "Tia" decided to take my story. Well I shall be quite amused if it seems all her/his new chapters directly follow mine. And since I have no regular output (sorry, I'm a victim of a 50+ hour a week job with over 400 kids….I just plain wear out!) I can only assume that if the two stories are not EXACTLY the same, then at some point they must diverge…unless we want to go back to assuming I'm psychic.

Would anyone actually believe I was psychic? I know hundreds of people believe Ms. Cleo…but still. I don't think even John Edwards could pull a fully typed story out of an audience.

And "Tia", as for what the hell I am doing….uh, writing? I have way too many stories in my head that I wish I had more time to type up and post to worry about taking someone else's. The idea of having the characters at college can hardly be called original so I'm certainly not claiming that. And I fail to see why someone should copy a story. We don't get money for this…unless some people are really starving for the praise. I don't mind reviews, good or bad (I think this could be my first…"flame"?) but I would write and post the stories without them. No one knows who Fireminx is (cough ok, so a few select, close friends were sworn to secrecy….you'll have to thank them because they are the ones who read over my shoulder one day and convinced me to post my ideas) so it's not like I get any personal glory out of this. Lastly, uh…thanks for the amusement? I'm kind of befuddled…but amused all the same. There doesn't seem to be any point to me getting mad, so be content with the fact I have a rather large grin on my face and am shaking my head in amused disbelief.


	5. Freshman Spring Part 1

Well, as you can all see, "tia" didn't stop me front writing. Sorry to you all who have to suffer this stupidity…it really is childish in a way, isn't it? People amaze me sometimes. And what amused me even more was her lovely "scared" chapter saying she had the next 2 chapters already written and wasn't sure if she should post them for "fear" of them being stolen.

I was laughing my ass off. Dude, I haven't had this much amusement in months! Especially since I published this story back in like February on Media miner….kind of hard for it to be original for her in May, isn't it? I went back and did some grammar/spelling revisions on the first chapter, so it's now dated in April, but didn't really get around to Chapter 2….so that luckily still says February.

Good news! The Centre has been nominated for the Inuyasha Fan fiction Guild Best Action/Adventure award! Wow….since I didn't do it I assume thanks are necessary to the kind person/people who did! Whoever you (all) are….a million thanks! I didn't even know such an award existed….yeah; I'm kind of clueless sometimes. I just like to write.

Anyway, on with the story. I certainly hope "tia" gets her act together…unless, of course, she wishes to continue providing me with amusement. I'm always willing to laugh. Makes life more fun! And thanks to all my reviewers who saw the obvious differences in writing styles. "Tia" can't even write a grammatically correct review, let alone an entire story. That makes me laugh too.

So much humor!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **Chapter 4: Freshman Spring** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The gentle hum of the small compact car did little to sooth Kagome as she continued down the long, dark and wet road. It was raining…which was a vast improvement over snow, but hardly enjoyable so late at night. The stead rat-tat-tat of the rain hitting her windshield, quickly brushed aside by frantic windshield wipers added nothing to her visibility or current mood.

If only her family hadn't insisted on that last dinner together…leaving her to start her three hour drive at nine at night…in the nice, cold and bleak rain.

"Have some dessert, says Jii-chan," Kagome mumbled, leaning over to turn the heat down just a bit. She wasn't all that warm, but the damn windows were fogging. "Why couldn't they have given me a cd player for the car? Nooooo, gotta have sweaters and some silly water goblin paw. How is a petrified, creepy, unidentifiable claw going to help me in school?"

Silence answered her. Forced to deal with her own sighs and solo conversation, Kagome was rapidly becoming very bored during the drive. She glanced at the clock.

10:35

"Only halfway there and I'm already talking to myself. Maybe I should have waited until after the long drive to sell the Porsche. Hindsight, always 20/20," she mumbled as her fingers wrung themselves around the steering wheel. No use in trying the radio. There wasn't a radio station for miles.

"What kind of crazy university puts itself in the middle of nowhere," she asked herself bitterly. "I hope Inuyasha is ok…"

Inuyasha, her crazy roommate. He was rude, obnoxious, conceited, egotistical, dominating and….just plain wonderful. How she could deal with such a contradiction in nature was beyond her, but somehow his good points….however few they were….always managed to outweighed the bad.

He definitely defined the fact that no person, no matter how wonderful, could be called perfect. He was perfect though…with all his flaws.

And not too bad looking either.

"I wonder if he liked the present mom sent him?" she mused aloud. "I don't even know if he ever goes to the mail room….it's probably still sitting there. Oh well, at least Rin will have taken the ramen to him."

Winter break had been, for lack of a better word, boring. Very very boring. No one yelled at her…Souta had actually missed her and didn't pick a fight once…and everyone just went about their lives in the subtle, make-Kagome-feel-guilty-to-get-your-way method. It had worked for years and she hadn't even noticed.

Until now…when there wasn't a certain bossy, overbearing, annoying bodyguard of a roommate. Boy did she miss him.

'Scratch that,' she thought. 'I got a whole two weeks to listen to whatever music I wanted!'

Still, she worried about him. She knew demons were tough, but she doubted he had anyone to look after him the way he looked after her. Could demons starve to death?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome shouldn't have worried about whether Inuyasha was hungry or not. He was currently more in danger of freezing to death than starving.

The rain beat down upon him as he stumbled along the road. His bare feet felt like ice and he couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to feel his toes. The side of his chest felt like it was on fire every time he took a breath, his lungs protesting loudly as his diaphragm expanded and irritated broken ribs. That wasn't half as bad as the burning sensation along his right arm. That felt like fire every time the freezing hit the large gash across his bicep.

And the small trail of blood that would have followed him was quickly washed away.

Inuyasha was absolutely miserable.

And he was human.

"A conference, that asshole says," he muttered to himself. "We had to attend a stupid ass conference."

And so he had. Sesshoumaru did not like that Inuyasha was an extension of the family, but he could no deny his brother had his uses. Especially when the Board of Youkai Universities wanted to see a diverse group of university representatives. Rin had come as the human representative….and Sesshoumaru quickly pulled Inuyasha in for the hanyous.

Not that Inuyasha did anything other than sit in a million and one boring meetings, watching as his brother carefully manipulated the Board members like checkers. He didn't bother likening it to chess. Chess took more strategy and the pieces were all of different powers. Board members, really, were all the same powers and weaknesses all rolled in one. And Sesshoumaru neatly jumped over every single one of them.

And just when he'd thought his luck couldn't get any worse, he looked at the calendar.

They were to drive back…together…on the night of the new moon.

His human night.

"I'd rather die than give that damn asshole the satisfaction of knowing when I'm weak," Inuyasha swore.

Although his current situation wasn't much of an improvement. Sesshoumaru killing him was far less certain than the cold killing him. Cold didn't think…it just was.

"Cold," he mumbled as his teeth chattered. "The absence of heat….dammit!"

Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his own misery that he didn't even see the car pass him and stop until he ran smack into the side view mirror. Blinking in astonishment, he looked down in dread, wondering who had found him this time. Hell, if they killed him outright, maybe it would be better to die quickly than to freeze to death.

'But what about Kagome?' he thought. 'Who'll protect her?'

"Are you alright?" came a very light, concerned and most definitely female voice. Great…now he was hallucinating. He could almost swear that was his roommate's voice.

The small car was not one he recognized. It was about as non descript as you could get. Non descript brown, non descript design….hell, from here he couldn't even guess what the make or model was. He didn't even know they made cars so…..dull.

"You shouldn't stop for strangers, bitch," he snapped, only to clutch his stomach in pain. "I could be a killer for all you know!"

"I…Inuyasha?"

He felt his heart just about stop in shock. Only one person could say his name that way….unless he really had gone into full out hallucinations. Maybe he was hallucinating the car…her…this whole conversation.

He didn't remember her getting him into the car or how he got wrapped up in a thick blanket with towels soaking up the damp moisture. He didn't even remember dozing…or being carried into the dorm. Hell, he didn't even remember getting a good look at the girl.

All he remembered was the blessed feeling of warmth slowly creeping back into his body….and then, darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome looked down at the man in her roommate's bed with a deep frown on her face. He looked just like him…except his hair was black and all characteristics…including his aura….were human. It just didn't make sense. His attitude fit…but why was he human?

"Who hurt you?" she asked the sleeping man. "Did they turn you human too?"

Not getting any answers from him she went about making ramen, knowing he'd want it as soon as he woke up. She hoped his nose was still sensitive enough to smell it…although she suspected she'd probably have to hold it under his nose to get the desired affect.

Before she was able to even get started boiling the water a groan turned her head.

The idiot was trying to sit upright.

"No, no, lie back down. You're suffering from exhaustion and hypothermia."

"Then I shouldn't be allowed to sleep, bitch," he snapped. Even his voice sounded the same…although there was no growling.

"Alright, Mr. High and Mighty, have it your way, but you're staying in that bed if I have to tie you there."

"High and Mighty is my half-brother, bitch, not me," he snapped, but stayed in the bed. And promptly sneezed.

"I was going to make you some ramen…do you want some?" she asked, all anger dissolving. She really couldn't fault him. He was only being his normal, testy self and considering he was sick on top of that….well she was grateful he was at least staying in bed.

"Keh!"

Kagome smiled. Yep, that was definitely Inuyasha. Ever the one to be eloquent with words Mr. Webster and the OED society had yet to define.

She was pleased to find that when she returned, he had no only remained in the bed, but also shed himself of the damp clothing and wrapped himself in the large, fuzzy covers. If he had not woken up she would have had to throw her modesty out the window and do the job herself, but luck was with her tonight.

It wasn't that he was unattractive….Kagome just didn't feel right undressing him without his permission. Even if he had already seen her in her underwear.

"Ok, so I'm a chicken," she mumbled to herself.

Inuyasha stopped slurping long enough to raise an eyebrow in question. He'd been avoiding any explanation of his appearance…hoping she wouldn't ask. He certainly wasn't going to volunteer the information any time soon.

"Who did this to you?" she asked, tears filling her eyes. Her tone was heart wrenching. If she had asked what happened, he would have denied it….if she had asked why he looked different, he would have brushed her off. But instead, she asked who….in a tone that more than suggested she cared. Deeply.

No one ever cared about him. It was….unnerving.

"Demons, who else?" he scoffed. "I smelled right…but didn't look right so they tried to beat the information out of me."

"They beat you into being human?" she asked in shock. And then he realized she had no clue. She looked frightened, lost…and about ready to burst into tears. Why were human females so prone to the crying thing? It was like the world, for them, was going to come crashing down at any given moment.

"Stupid bitch, they can't beat me into being human. I'm a Hanyou, remember?"

Her blank look suggested her mind was not making the mental connection…or perhaps she didn't know. It wasn't exactly common knowledge his kind went around handing out. It'd be asking for an execution.

"Hanyous have temporary periods in which their youkai blood recedes and they become fully human. The time and extent of the period depends on the hanyou. Mine happens to be the new moon and last from sun down till sun up." He slurped the noodles, looking more than annoyed that he had to reveal that information.

Kagome watched in silence, her mouth forming the simplistic response with no audible sound following.

"And if you tell anyone about it, bitch, you can not only forget about me protecting you…I'll hunt you down as well," he snarled, suddenly looking very much like an angry dog…even if his hair was black, and his fangs and ears were missing.

"All you had to do was ask," she said dryly, her voice clearly annoyed. "I'm hardly going to tell everyone how to beat up my roommate. Even if you do make me so mad sometimes. It wouldn't be right….and I'd never betray someone."

"Well just to make sure," he scoffed. "Accepting that car from wolf-ass means you're under his protection now. I can't trust anyone with my secret…"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" she snapped. "Kouga? I'm not under his protection! I'm staying away from him! Do I look like I'm running off to his room? Do I look like I am sitting by his bed? Making HIM ramen? Lending HIM my extra blankets?"

"You accepted his gift. That's practically an engagement in youkai terms," Inuyasha pointed out.

"And who was the one who told me I should use the car to go home?" Inuyasha didn't answer, although she could see the makings of a deep scowl on his face. "That's what I thought. And if you noticed, I didn't keep the car. I sold it."

"Alright, alright, I get the point bitch. I'm warm, I'm full…now go away so I can get some god damned sleep!"

Kagome wanted to retort…she really did. But the fatigued evident on his face caused her to hold her tongue. She watched as he drifted into a comfortable sleep, his breathing slow and even. His skin was no longer a scary, pale and cold looking color. Any sickness she might have worried about him contracting would probably disappear with the sun as his demon powers came back…but still.

"I can't just sleep without knowing he'll be alright," she muttered and looked at the clock.

2:04

"Hmm," she said aloud. "What can I do in the room that will take several hours and let me keep an eye on him?"

Her eyes flickered over the mess that was his side of the room…and her eyes sparkled with mischief as she grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

By 8 am not only was Inuyasha back to his normal hanyou self, but Kagome found out she had youkai studies at 8:15 this semester. It truly was a cruel, cruel world. Seeing him looking none the worse for wear, she went ahead on to class…her steps slow and sluggish from the lack of sleep she'd had. She could even FEEL the black circles under her eyes.

"Good god, what the hell did you do over break?" Sango asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I can't tell you the details, but I got NO sleep last night."

"So you and Inuyasha took it to the next level?" Miroku asked, suddenly appearing from behind them and startling both women. Sango gave him a light punch…which almost sent him into the floor…for his lack of tact.

"No, pervert," Kagome responded, thankful Sango had more energy than she did. "I spent last night cleaning the room…all of it."

"That should be a fun surprise for him…" Sango thought with a laugh. Kagome waved a half hearted goodbye as she came to the classroom, leaving Sango and Miroku to continue down to their own classes…or, in Miroku's case, to his advisor meeting. Kagome was glad she didn't have a morning person for an advisor…that was just cruel. Miroku had even told of the 5am meetings he'd had in the past….

"Good morning, Kagome, my love. You are looking especially sexy today," came a voice she would have cut her right arm off to avoid.

"I haven't slept all night, Kouga," she said calmly. "Back off."

"Dreaming of me? Oh, don't I know how that goes. You should come to my room tonight. I'll kick out my roommate and-"

"Would you mind if we start class, Mr. Ookami?" the professor said from the front as she paused mid sentence in something she was writing.

"No problem, Professor Yura. I was just checking on my mate," Kouga said with a charming smile.

"I am not your mate," Kagome said, but either no one chose to listen…or no one cared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What do you mean he's in all your classes?" Sango asked.

"Every. Single. One."

"Even chemistry?"

"Yes, but luckily Rin is there too and she grabbed me to be her partner. Everyone else is afraid she'll blow them up or Sesshoumaru will come after them or something."

"Well…how bad can it be?"

"How bad can it be? It's the first day of classes and not only is he in EVERY one of my classes, but he is also my husband!" Kagome snapped.

"Your….what?" Sango asked in shock, dropping her pencil.

"Professor Yura….curse the woman. I've never hated anyone in my life, but I'm tempted with her. She seemed so much…nicer than Professor Kanna. Boy was that a ploy."

"How does this pertain to you being married?"

"I'm not really married. You know how they have sugar babies in psychology?"

"Isn't that a high school thing?" Sango asked. "I know the better high schools even have the dolls that really cry and stuff. Has to be the worst-best idea ever…although I assume most teachers would rather not have the class distraction."

"Yeah, well take that idea and put it into youkai studies….except of course, this is college so we don't get the ease of high school. Nooooo. First, we were paired off, boy/girl. I got stuck with Kouga. Next week we get the happy addition of a "youkai" baby."

"And how long does the project last?"

"All semester."

Sango gave a low whistle and leaned back in her chair.

"Sango…you don't think….they're not using real youkai children, right? I mean, I hardly want some youkai mother coming after me if I accidentally bump his head or something. I get enough death threats as it is!"

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. Human children are protected by law. Youkai children are a lot tougher, so the laws are weaker. Many youkai want their kids to experience the hardships because they believe it makes them stronger….boy is the philosophy on that one a bit screwed up."

"Has Professor Yura done this before?"

"Until this semester, Professor Yura was the head of the Cosmetology department. However, due to the lack of enrollment in her classes, her department was cut from the University and she was offered the choice of teaching something else, or resigning."

"We had Cosmetology here?" Kagome asked in amusement.

"Well, up until Professor Yura kept hacking everyone's hair off. You'd go in for a trim and find your head shaved. She has a bit of a ….fetish for hair."

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what? Your marriage assignment?" Sango asked in confusion.

"No…why she said I could have an automatic A if I chopped of Inuyasha's 'luxurious locks'…and A's all four years if I could get Sesshoumaru's."

"Good god, she's gone mad!"

"Wouldn't be the first professor," Kagome commented.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCH! I CAN SMELL YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dammit, did you have to clean the room?" Inuyasha demanded, throwing stuff off his shelves as he looked for something. Kagome calmly began picking up after him.

"There was mold under the piles," she said evenly, trying not to lose her temper over the fact he brought the topic up every single day.

"It was MY mold dammit, not yours bitch!"

"Do you think you could at least call me by my name?" Kagome asked in exasperation. He really was being an ass this week. The only time he didn't complain was when his mouth was too full of food to talk and when he was asleep. Considering how fast he ate and how little he slept, she got a daily earful.

"Keh!"

"What are you looking for?"

"Astrophysics," he snapped.

"Uh…ok," she said uncertainly. How the hell was he taking a class like astrophysics? Looking on the shelf she saw the large text book as plain as day gleaming back at her in it's wrapping. He was still throwing stuff around when she calmly handed it to him.

"Oh….I knew it was there," he scoffed and quickly tore the wrapping off.

"Breaking our no-studying vow?" she teased.

"Hey, even a genius like me doesn't know everything. Myoga wants me to write a test for his class. Since the damn kids actually read the book, they'll be expecting questions from the book."

Kagome could only watch him leave with a bit of confusion and shock. Just what was Inuyasha's major anyway? She always forgot to ask him…and he never volunteered the information. Considering the books on his shelves were everything from Biology and Literature to History and Foreign Policies….she really didn't have a clue what his focus was. Did he even have a focus? It was a well known fact that youkai could spent decades here studying hundreds of different things.

"Drat," she thought as she picked up her own textbooks. "I have to get to class!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Kagome thought "youkai" babies, she had assumed the dolls would have little horns or tails or some other youkai characteristics. She'd even thought they might come with claws and maybe some extra special feature like extremely stinky poop or special care instructions depending on the breed.

Nothing prepared her for this. Not even the speculation she'd had with Sango.

Professor Yura was standing in front of the board, as usual. What was unusual, however, was the dozen or so kids standing there with her. They were all different shapes and sizes, all different breeds of youkai. Some were small and round, others tall and thin. Some resembled humans while others resembled the animal breed their ancestry came from. If she'd been asked, she wouldn't have labeled a single one as a "baby". These kids looked between the ages of 5 and 12….if she was any good at estimating youkai aging.

Hell, some of those kids were probably older than her!

"You know, we could skip the brat and start having our own kids," Kouga suggested arrogantly.

"Absolutely not," Professor Yura interjected before Kagome could answer. "This is an assignment, Mr. Ookami. If you want pups with your mate, you can damn well wait."

"Stupid whore," he mumbled.

"Was that a request for an F?" the professor asked. "Obviously you have no respect for this class. Maybe you shouldn't be here."

Kouga made no reply, but he did slip an arm around Kagome's waist, making her tense in anger. She did not, however, want to interrupt the professor who seemed to be on a short tether today. Kouga didn't need this class, but she sure as hell did.

"The children all know your profiles and a bit about you. It's your job to learn about them. Any severe injuries or deaths will result in automatic failure and you will report, personally, to the president. I doubt you'll live through the experience so I suggest you take this seriously. Any questions?" Professor Yura snapped in a tone that suggested not only was this serious, she wasn't accepting excuses of any kind.

"What about…their real parents?" Kagome found herself asking. She felt very stupid when the professor threw her head back and laughed.

"You humans really don't know anything, do you?" she said with a harsh laugh. "You really think a youkai parent would allow another to care for its offspring? Their parents are dead. No one wants them, least of all me, so if there will be no more wasting time, I'll send the little brats off with you all. Since you decided to annoy us with your lack of intelligence, Ms. Higurashi, I'll get you out of the way first, if only to get you the hell out of my classroom as soon as possible."

A small demon looked up at Yura who nearly kicked him off toward his new….parents. Kagome felt a cruel pain of sympathy for the poor kid. He was so much smaller than the others and clearly not at all happy about this predicament. The other demons scared him, teased him….and bullied him.

And he was so adorably cute!

"His name is Shippou. Fox demon. Now take your project and get out of my class!"

Kagome quickly scooped up the little kit, holding him close as she hurried out of the class. How could anyone be that cruel to a kid?

And yet she remembered the words Sango had said….about demons being harder on their kids in an effort to toughen them.

'You can be just as strong with love,' she thought.

"Kagome?" a little voice asked. She stopped walking and looked down at the bundle in her arms. Two wide and innocent eyes looked back up at her and it was all she could do not to snuggle him like an adorable toy.

"Yes, Shippou?"

"I'm hungry."

"Ok. Why don't we get you some food? Kouga?" Kagome asked, turning around to look for her "husband". The wolf was nowhere in sight. For a demon who rarely left her side and was annoyingly inconvenient, he sure picked a convenient time to ignore her.

"Do you like ramen?" she asked. "It's not the healthiest thing, but it'll hold you over until lunch time when the cafeteria is open. And then you can meet my roommate!"

It only took Shippou five minutes to fall head over heels in love with the woman he was to now call mom….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Question and answer time. I don't usually take the time to do this, but I woke up early today and have all afternoon free.

silver-kyubi or just-2-scared: Will Rin be the bad-ass she was in The Centre? Well, hmm. I always found Rin to be the character I could take the most liberties with since we only see her as a kid in the Inuyasha series. However, I do like portraying her as a strong, independent women….who happens to be hell bent on claiming Sesshoumaru. In this story she is a very intelligent, hard working Genetics major….and isn't above using biology to seduce Fluffy.

dog-demon-emiko: Yes, Inuyasha was pinned to the tree…for a lot of time. However, if you noticed, he didn't "feel" the passage of time. And goodness gracious, I don't want to make him out to be a sex-starved beast. I made people wait 40+ chapters in The Centre for romance between Inu/Kag….and while I don't plan on this story being that long, you will have to wait a few more semesters to get anything other than what I like to call "sexual tension". I don't like to rush the pairings…and yes, it will be Inu/Kag. As for Inuyasha being a virgin…well that's his business, not mine.

Dustychic: Remember my timeline, hahaha. Sorry for the laugh, but here's the kicker. This isn't present day, modern world. This is an AU that I created…so I guess you could think of it as a future world. Obviously it's way different due to the fact it has demons. Yes, certain things like computers, cars etc are the same, but the timeline of creation is different. I have them in a world were cars, computers and everything else have been around for decades. However, I appreciate that you questioned that. It means I made you think. If the story was too dull you probably wouldn't have bothered to review or point that out!

Hououza- Luv you too hun! I personally know her and she has shown nothing but never ending support for my writing….even if Japanese anime wasn't always her thing. Yet somehow I got her hooked into reading….I even told her the plot lines of The Centre before I was done writing it!

Rawben: Ok, pairings…cause why bother holding readers in suspense? Pairs are as follows. Inuyasha and Kagome…eventually. Miroku and Sango….sort of…theirs will be the most comic relief and when you least expect it. Currently they are just year mates and not a couple. And Sesshoumaru and Rin….again, eventually. Romance between Rin and Sess is scheduled for Kagome's Junior year.

Dilanda Albata: Yes, there will be lemons…eventually.

abbessauma: Nice try being coy hun…you know exactly where I got that information! You were one of the ones who contributed to it! Now you know how I passed the time between being dropped off at Cornell and class. The library was such a nice, quiet place full of students who all had issues much like the ones I wrote…just not on such a serious scale.

Laura-chan: Will Inuyasha rescue Kagome? Did you have to ask? Yes, Shippou is now here. As for Kagura….well I hope to tie her into the story, but I don't know here exact roll yet. Any suggestions on what subject she should teach? Maybe…Avionics?

Ok, I think that's all the questions…if I missed any let me know. Or ask me again. And no, I don't mind emails asking questions. I'm more apt to answer those faster than I am to post the question and answer in a chapter.


End file.
